1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to non-latex, plastic balloons and more particularly to a system and process for packaging and distributing such plastic balloons that is expected to materially enhance the performance characteristics of the balloon upon inflation.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The popularity of non-latex, plastic balloons has grown tremendously in recent years. This type of balloon typically includes two flexible plastic sheets that are heat sealed together in one of many possible different configurations (e.g., a circle or heart shape). One or both of the sheets may be decorated or metallized to provide an aesthetically pleasing balloon. One significant advantage of plastic balloons is their relative impermeability towards air or helium. However, non-latex balloons tend to show wrinkles at their heat-seal lines once they are inflated to a normally recommended inflating pressure.
The present inventors have known that the operating performance of plastic balloons tends to be optimized when the plastic balloons are kept in a hydrated state. Specifically, a hydrated plastic balloon tends to be more soft and pliable than a plastic balloon that is not hydrated; it will show fewer wrinkles when inflated and will be less likely to fail under pressure. To that end, the inventors have been recommending to customers that balloons should preferably be stored in a moist environment such as a humidor. Doing so, however, presents a logistical problem to many distributors and retailers. Moreover, the plastic material will tend to lose its hydration after it has been removed from the humidor for further distribution or sale to the end consumer.
A need exists for an improved system and process for ensuring that plastic balloons are kept within their optimal hydrated state from the time of their manufacture until they are about to be used by a consumer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and process for ensuring that plastic balloons are kept within their optimal hydrated state from the time of their manufacture until they are about to be used by a consumer.
In order to achieve the above and other objects of the invention, a method of packaging a plastic balloon according to a first aspect of the invention includes steps of providing a plastic balloon; inserting the plastic balloon into a package; and establishing an environment within the package that is sufficient to maintain the balloon in a hydrated state.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a system for packaging a plastic balloon includes a package; a plastic balloon contained within the package; and hydration structure for establishing an environment within the package that is sufficient to maintain the plastic balloon in a hydrated state.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a system for packaging a plastic balloon includes a substantially airtight package; and a plastic balloon contained within the package in a hydrated state.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, a method of distributing a plastic balloon includes steps of hydrating the plastic balloon; and distributing the plastic balloon in the hydrated state.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty that characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.